Taisho High School
by BabyRain
Summary: This is a Sess/Kag story, its based in Modern day Japan. Roles are different but I think you'll like it, take a look. For Mature readers.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

I never wanted to draw attention to myself. I wanted to just graduate without any problems. Going to school here is everyone's dream. There are countless programs of horseback riding, personal swimming pools, and personal learning classrooms for the richest. The school is bigger than a hotel. My name is Kagome Higurashi; I'm a second year student living in this hell called Taisho high school. Like any Japanese school, we wear uniforms except for one group of third year students. This school is owned by the largest business company in Japan, Taisho Corporation. Everyone knows the name and babies learn the name before they can say 'Mom' or 'Dad'. Whoever graduates from this high school has a guaranteed ticket to the best university and the best jobs.

This school was made specifically for rich students; in fact, some of the students here should be in middle school. I'm not rich and can't afford brand name American objects like the rest of the students, in fact I'm known as being very poor. I am here on scholarship and I wish that I wasn't, I don't fit in nor have any friends.

"Yaaaaaaa!! It's him!" Screamed many students.

This is the reason why I can't stay quit, because of….them. As the entire student body poured into the front entrance, they came out. The group of three special students that don't have to wear uniforms.

The first guy, is known as the play boy amongst women, he uses and then throws away. His family owns the largest fashion industry in Japan, Ryuu Mori, the heir to his family. Thanks to him, we have to wear these plaid maroon outfits. Boys wear maroon jackets with white undershirts and a black tie, and the pants, plaid. Hideous in my opinion. The girls' outfits are the same, except we have to wear these short mini-skirts, I think it is just for guys to have fantasies. He is handsome and fashionable any girl's dream. Today he's wearing nothing but the best clothing, Armani black shoes, black dress pants, and a navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves tentatively rolled up close to his elbows, and of course it is his signature to un button at least 3 buttons on his shirt so his chest shows. About 5' 10", lean and muscular, every girl's dream. With his black hair looking messy but you could always tell that it took work to make it look messy and stylish. All the girls go crazy for him and just end up getting their heart broken.

The second, Goro Kimurar is the fifth son (as his name implies) of the most powerful yakuza clans. You would think that he would be mean and sadistic but he is always very calm and quiet. If you didn't know him then you could never guess that he was the only male heir to a yakuza clan. And even though he is the fifth son, he is the only heir because most of his family was killed by other clans, in the struggle for power. Among all five sons, Goro is the only one that has survived from being kidnapped and killed. Among the group, he is the nicest and easy on the eyes as well. He is the same height as Ryuu and just the same body type, but Goro has golden like hair that looks so natural and beautiful, he never really did much though to keep his hair neat, and it worked for him, the bad boy type image. He always wore black boots, I don't know why but it seems like those are his favorite. He's wearing his usual attire of black jeans and a tight white and gray stripped muscle shirt, long sleeved of course to hide his scars. I feel bad for him, and wish that I could know more about him.

The last but most important and good looking guy is Sesshoumaru Taisho. The only son to his father and the only heir to the company. He owns this school and controls the students, because everyone knows that if you cross his path, you will be kicked out and no school will accept you afterwards. He stands out from the other two of his 'friends'. His hair, silver and long, always kept back into a ponytail. He does not except any girl, and treats every person badly. I wish I could stand up to him but I know if I did, then my life would be over. He has the most golden eyes that are piercing to the heart, they look natural but it's supposed to be impossible, right? He would dress casual but always have a buttoned shirt, most of the time. He wears, his family color, white and of course, his clothes are silk made separately for him. He is the tallest 6'2" and the most buff, long lean muscular and strong. He owns this school and whatever he says is law.

Just then, a girl comes up to him, only a first year, with a cake to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I baked this for you, to show you my heart, and to hope that you might accept mine. I have loved you for a long time, and I really wa----"

As she was cut off he stares at her with ice in his eyes. He picks up the cake and dumps it on the floor, as he steps on it like it is dirt from the earth itself.

"I will never accept something made by such an ugly girl. Don't ever let me see your face in front of me again." Spat Seshhoumaru.

He walked away just then as the rest of the students laugh at the crying girl who just confessed her love. As he walks away he made a point to say that he must burn his shoes and go buy some new ones from Italy. Disgusting.

A/N: Ok, this introduction was really boring, but it's important to know the background and this is really good for visualizing how everything and everyone looks. I'm going to wait to write the first chapter until I get some reviews so it's VERY IMPORTANT TO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for adding my story to your favorites. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review. Comment on the story with what you think or if there is something you want to see. Thank You!**

Chapter 1

This morning was especially depressing. It looked like it was going to rain but it never did. It just loomed over the city. I lagged up the stairs of the school to find students crowded by the top of the stairs, cheering on Sesshoumaru. I saw a repulsive sight; he was beating on a second year boy who was wearing the same shirt as him! I recognized the boy, it was Haru and I know he didn't deserve this. Once Sesshoumaru turns against you, everyone else does. This boy had friends but they would not interfere because they knew that they would get a worse beating for standing up to him.

"Please stop! I didn't….know you had the….same shirt! Stop!" He screamed and panted in pain. Sesshoumaru picked him up by his shirt and started throwing punches at Haru's face. After Haru's face was bloody and bruised, Sesshoumaru let go of him and Haru fell to the floor with a hard thump. Just then when I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that is was over. Sesshoumaru kicked him in the ribs and knocked the air out him, probably breaking at least three of his ribs.

"You are lucky this time. Don't ever cross my path again and watch what you wear." Sesshoumaru said in a low menacing voice. Everyone left screaming at Sesshoumaru with joy of how strong he was. I walked up to Haru and he winced. You see there is something no one knew about me at this school and I was about to let Haru find out. I lightly and gently touched his face and ribs, slightly hovering over his wounds and began to call me energy; I healed him. His face was no longer bloody and bruised and his ribs cracked and fit back into their original spot. Haru stared at me in awe and jumped up with full enthusiasm.

"Please Haru, no one else knows about this. You can't let anyone know and make me regret healing you." I told him with a soft monotone voice.

"W-why did you help me?" Haru asked with a shaken and unsteady voice.

"Because I loathe Sesshoumaru for his bullying in a way you can't imagine. It disgusts me so much that I'm beginning to not be able to keep quiet anymore."

"Still, thank you…and that was brave of you. I will protect you when and if the time comes. I will return you the favor."

"All I need you to do is keep my secret. Please, this is important."

"Absolutely, I'm going to leave for home because it would draw attention when I walk to class without a scratch on me."

With that said, he started to leave and I started to walk to class. I heard hard and fast foot steps behind me and Haru had come back and hugged me tight. He whispered in my ear 'Thank You' and he ran back outside the school's gates. I went about my day in a daze and I didn't pay much attention to my classes. I went to my locker and found a note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_What you did was brave. Very heroic but it will cause your downfall. For defying me, you will have your punishment very soon. Be careful of who you trust._

_ -Sesshoumaru_

I shuttered in fear, realizing that someone must have seen me, or Haru betrayed me. I didn't know what to think so I ran through the school to leave, hoping none of the other students knew about it. I saw the exit and started to run faster when three boys stood in front of the door and grabbed me. I tried to scream and wiggle out of their grasp but they held my mouth closed and held me so tight that I think they were bruising me. They took me to the locker rooms in one of the gyms at the school. Tears rolled down my face and I cried with so much force. They laughed at me and one boy held both my arms down and the second held my legs while the third pulled out a knife and said to me;

"Sesshoumaru asked us to take care of you for your 'heroic deed'. I must make you pay the price. I hope you're ready."

**(I'm sorry. I'm not bullying Kagome. This is here for a reason; just hold your breath and wait or you could skip the paragraph if you don't want to read. WARNING! Sexual Content)**

Then he came closer to me with the knife kneeling over me. He took the knife and traced it across my stomach. He took my shirt and used the knife to pull it off quickly. It was then I realized he was going to rape me. I screamed louder and tried to move but I was immobile. He cut off my bra and traced the tip of the knife on my breasts in circular motions. He moved down and cut through my skirt and stopped at my panties. He looked at my face and held it as he smiled. I felt a sting on my right cheek and realized that he hit me. I didn't even see him hit me. I was hit so hard that my entire body just didn't move. He cut open my panties and took his hand and tried to force it into me. It hurt and he was making me bloody because I was completely dry from how scared I was and how much it hurt. I opened my mouth and started to sob. The boy that was holding my arms down pulled out his hard member and shoved it in my mouth, choking me and making me gag, I felt as if I was going to throw up. He silenced me from any sounds. When I was about to give up I heard footsteps and all three boys were thrown off me and smashed into the wall. I looked up, my vision still blurred, and there he was, Goro.

"LEAVE NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU SUFFER A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

The three boys scrambled to their feet and ran. Goro took a towel and covered my body. When I was able take in a couple breaths I looked at him and spoke softly.

"W-w-why did you save me?"

"Because I don't like to feed into Sesshoumaru's games, I think that this is childish and disgusting."

"But still, why did you save ME?"

"Do not think much of it. I do not like or care for you, you're not my type. I just don't want Sesshoumaru to get his way. I suggest you get up and go home quickly. I saw you heal that boy and so did some other students, when they told Sesshoumaru he was infuriated and came up with this plan. What you did was brave but stupid and reckless. Don't do it again if you don't want something like this to happen again."

After that he left. He just…left without anything more. I tried to sit up but I feel back in pain, my lower region was throbbing with how my rapper hurt me. I waited and forced myself to get up. I took a pair of gym closed and staggered home.

*Sesshoumaru's house/mansion*

**(I will explain the aesthetics later on when Sesshoumaru and Kagome….meet!)**

The three boys that had violated me huddled behind Sesshoumaru with their heads bowed. Sesshoumaru had his back to them and was throwing darts. He didn't turn to them but spoke.

"So, what happened?! How did you take care of that wretched girl?!" He practically screamed in anger while they were wasting his precious time.

The boys were afraid to speak but when Sesshoumaru was about to throw a dart at them, one boy spoke.

"We're sorry but we didn't get to finish her…Goro showed up. He stopped us."

Sesshoumaru looked in disbelief and grew angry. "Goro? What was he doing there?"

"I think he heard her scream or saw us bring her in the locker room." One of the boys said.

"What did you do? I told you to scare her. Make sure she does not help anyone that I hurt."

"We did what you said, we were about to finish her off."

"I'm losing my patience! What did you do!?"

"We were…violating her…we were getting blow jobs and…I stuck my hand inside her…we were going to continue and finish her but Goro interrupted."

"WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed with red in his eyes. He then threw darts at each of their feet and punched with such a power that it threw them to the end of the room and their bodies smacked the wall and lumped to the ground. They were lifeless, unconscious. 'I can't believe they would go to this extent. I never wanted this to happen. Now I will never find out more about her and her powers. Shit. Goro will pay for his betrayal.'

Sesshoumaru walked steadily to his room, and quickly took off his clothes and showered, as he showered he reflected back to what happened. He felt bad for what the boys did to Kagome but surprisingly was aroused, thinking of what her naked body must be like. He cursed himself for think such thoughts. 'I must be tired to think of being attracted to a poor and useless commoner.' He soaped up his tall, muscular body and quickly went to bed; letting the dark sleep take over.

**(Okay! See, Sesshoumaru didn't know that they were going to do that and they got what they deserved in the end. But this is going to start sparking Sesshoumaru. Kagome is a different story though. Please review! I would really appreciate it! I need feedback!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it and the more reviews I get the faster I type! Please let me know if you have any suggestions you want to add to the story.**

Chapter 2

The next morning at school…..

"Kagome!!" A familiar voice screamed.

I was walking to school when I heard someone call out my name, but when I turned around, there was no one there. It seemed like it must have just been in my head but I was sure that the voice was Sango's. Sango is my best friend that transferred to the American version of Taisho High School in Florida. I missed her so much and had no one to talk to since she has been gone. Unlike me, she is rich and beautiful. Her hair was a raven black that worked perfectly with her skin and he was tall and had a figure that every guy was looking for in a girl. Sometimes it just isn't fair with how some people have all the good luck when they're born. She has been in the Taisho school system since the start of kindergarten and when I transferred here, she was the only one nice to me.

***FLASHBACK***

My first day here, and I saw them, the three richest boys in the school that control it and everyone in it. The first time I saw Sesshoumaru he was beating up a fellow classmate for accidently spilling tea on him. When everyone left, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I let out my anger.

"THIS IS SO IMMATURE AND MEAN! WHO THE HELL IS THIS SESSHOUMARU GUY THAT CAN GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING!"

When I said that, I had hoped everyone went back to class but there were a few "fan girls" that heard me. They started to throw flour and eggs at me that I had no idea where they even found it but I was being abused. Then Sango came and scared them away. Sango didn't have to work very hard frightening people because her family is also yakuza, one of the best and also in an alliance with Goro's family. Maybe that's why he was always 'nice' in a way.

***END FLASHBACK***

Ever since Sango moved, everyone has tortured me here and that was before I helped Haru.

"Kagome, I missed you so much!" And there she was; Sango was really here.

"Sango? No, it's not possible that you're here."

"Silly, I came back because I had a feeling you were being bullied. I can't believe I've been gone for a year and you haven't changed at all!"

"Wait….so we can go to school now? Together?"

"Of course!"

"Oh Sango! It's been so hard without you here!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you! We better get going so we aren't late for class."

Sango and I walked together to that hell hole for the first time in an entire year! Even though I was afraid to go to school because of what happened, I was happy that I was going with Sango. I think I'm even more afraid to tell her what happened. I don't think she would let my attackers live to see the daylight. When we got there, we walked arm and arm and I got nothing but dirty and obvious stares. If I wasn't the center of attention before, I definitely am now. I know that no one at school will mess with Sango, except for Sesshoumaru but since Goro's and Sango's family are in alliance, I don't think Sesshoumaru will do anything. School dragged on that seemed to be for days, nothing eventful happened…that is until lunch came. Sango and I sat together and ate when Sesshoumaru, Goro, and Ryuu came from their private area. Sesshoumaru looked at me and I saw so much hate that it burned my skin.

"Higarashi, follow me if you do not wish to have any trouble," Sesshoumaru Commanded. I didn't know what to do and everyone just stared and waited, I went only because Sango nudged me and said that it would be okay.

As I followed Sesshoumaru we ended up in his 'personal classroom' where only he and his friends are taught by the finest teachers in all subjects. It was small but in a way intimidating.

"Why am I here?" I tried to speak with the best amount of annoyance and anger but I don't think it sounded as stern as it did in my head.

"I think you know why." Sesshoumaru started walking closer to me and my back ended up against the wall. I was nervous and confused but I wasn't really scared.

"Whatever you're trying to pull, it won't work on me." I staggered that sentence out and I could barely think. He kept walking closer and closer until our faces were inches apart and his eyes locked on mine.

"I'm…s-s-sorry." He spoke as if it hurt him to say those words. After he said that he looked away and walked toward the center of the room.

"I don't get it."

"DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU? ARE YOU MAKING ME STOOP SO LOW?" He shouted louder than ever before and looked as if he was going to hit me with his fists clenched and his face twisted in ways thought impossible.

"What I mean is, you never apologize. I thought you would have had me killed by now."

"I didn't know that those guys were going to go to that extent. I just wanted you to be so out of sorts that you'd leave. I am telling you this because I do not like to be misunderstood. That is all. I have already had them expelled from school, so you don't have to worry about them anymore."

I was shocked too stiff and immobile by the fact that HE actually HELPED me. Although, he was the one that caused it in the first place so this is the type of thing he should do. I choked out an "Okay" and he just stared.

"Why was Goro with you?" He was back to his old self, malicious and cold-stoned plastered expression.

"He just happened to be there. Why? Are you going to beat him up now too for helping me?"

"I would never hurt a friend."

"But it's okay to hurt other students? You know, your relatives, human beings." I spat out with complete anger and resentment. I was back to my old self and I was loving it.

"It is at their fault to act against me."

"And what is so great about you?"

"Any more shares and I will own this entire country. I am the largest money source; everyone is affected by me and are my subordinates."

"You are disgusting."

"And you are any better yourself?"

"You talk like you are the biggest thing around, like you're a god but all that money, Japan; is it really yours?"

"It is my family's so it is mine."

"And you have never earned any of it. You just sit on your pathetic little rich ass and do nothing. I'd be surprised if you even shower yourself!"

"I will have it all myself when I succeed my father."

"And that…will surely be the end of civilization as we know it."

After that I walked away before he said anything. I'm too afraid of what he might have done if I stayed. I have no idea what I'm going to be able to do from now on. Saying that sentence to him was naïve; I must learn to control my temper.

**A/N: Please review! :D :D**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for not being able to write, personal, family, work, and school problems. I know someone had reviewed at how it's similar to Hana Yori Dango and Boys before flowers. I got the idea from the show but there is going to be different events. I preferred the Korean version so this story is going to be more focused toward that concept.

Chapter 3-Impossible

It's been an entire week and no sign of the 3 demons. It's made it so much easier for me to roll out of bed and actually want to go to school. Although I am still bullied by many students because of my poor family but we are not really poor, we are just not rich. My mother has a disease so my father has to support us and he just owns a body shop. It's not a lot of money but we aren't completely poor either. I prefer it that way, at least I can be proud of the things I'm capable of doing. Like every morning, I walk in the woods behind the school, no one has ever been here so it's safe enough for me to go here but that's when I saw him. Goro Kimurar, this was the first time I've seen him within a couple feet. I guess he was training, he had his shirt off which exposed all of his scars, so many that it didn't look like he had any unblemished skin and so now I learned of his cross tattoo on his back with his family crest, below the tattoo was another scar as if he was trying to hide it. I couldn't help but admire him; he was agile and strong but still somehow scary as if he really wanted to kill someone. I couldn't help it and just walked closer to him until I touched his tattoo with the scar on it. He flinched and looked at me and I still just kept tracing his tattoo. What the hell was I doing? I need to slap myself.

"What are you doing?" Goro said to me very angry.

"I—I don't know. You're tattoo, why did you decide to cover only THIS scar?" I asked very solemnly.

"Is that any of your business?"

"No….I'm sorry"

"Get lost."

"W—what?"

"Go while I'm being nice."

This made me very angry, who was he to say that I couldn't stay here?

"Do you own this specific area?"

"And what if I do?"

"Well I know that's not possible. I found this place first, I have been coming here since I started at this school, and you are annoying me so leave. This is my place, my personal place." I stated to him in a very 'matter of fact' voice.

"Tch, and how exactly are you going to make me leave?" He said as he started moving closer to me, his body showed that he was trying to scare me, he got so close that our bodies were touching, his bare chest felt so hot even though it was not fall.

"I—I am not leaving, and I will push you out if I have to." I said sternly.

"I'd like to see you try."

Before I knew it, I was pinned up against a tree, the force on my back hurt like hell. He just stared coldly at me, as if I was not even a human being.

"So what now? Are you going to hit me?"

After I said that, his eyes changed and he turned around and left, just like that. I think he did it on purpose, just to make me wonder. I had my place back and for some reason it seemed lonely, after collecting my thoughts, I know that if I didn't get going soon I'd be late. So I headed to class and just went on like it was a quiet day until it was lunch time. I still can't believe that even while I'm on scholarships I get to eat all these expensive foods, definitely not your typical cafeteria. Sesshoumaru had arrived and everyone was thrilled, I still believe that the only reason why everyone loves him so much is because they're afraid of being out-casted if they don't love him.

"There is a girl here that has made me angry due to her ignorance." Sesshoumaru said.

"Do you know who this girl is? First year, Megumi Makoto. This bitch had the nerve to deny me some companionship for the night. Do you think that's right?"

"No, Oh Sesshoumaru, I will be your companion any night you wish!" A couple girls screamed.

Then there it was, everyone turned against this girl, throwing eggs of all things after everyone was done humiliating her Sesshoumaru walked up to her and looked as if he was going to smack her. I couldn't just stand and watch….So I stopped him, I blocked her and grabbed his arm and pushed it away. It was at that moment that I realized my life was over.

"What right do you have to take advantage of such a young girl when you're a junior? Does it hurt your pride that much that there are girls out there not interested in you? Sesshoumaru Taisho, you may be the heir to your company but I've told you before that once the company is handed to you, the future of Japan will crumble. You've never worked a day in your life, and you don't know the hardships of what like really is and neither does anyone else here. You're pathetic and disgusting; maybe you should start learning on how to be human." What the hell am I doing? How far am I going to go? Stop it Kagome before he hits you next.

"What did you say to me?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" I spat with even more anger. He grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me against one of the support beams, his face was close to mine that I could feel him breathing. I knew it then, that it was over. I closed my eyes and waited but nothing came. I felt him let go, or it felt more like he was pulled and then at that moment I opened my eyes and say Goro standing up to him. Was he protecting me? No it couldn't be. Why would he?

"I think you've gone far enough." Goro said to Sesshoumaru in all seriousness.

"Why are you protecting this pauper?" Sesshoumaru screamed to him.

"Because it is not polite for you to act this way, you've gotten out of hand."

"Do you know what it means to go against me?" Sesshoumaru shouted to him.

"And do you know what it means to go against me?" Goro retaliated very coolly.

Then I saw that it was over, that today, no one would get bullied anymore and humiliated but I know that tomorrow will not be the same. Even though Sesshoumaru apologized before, I know that he is going to want to make me suffer now.

A/N: Let me know what you think! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Are things really meant to happen?

It is really unnecessary, that I get all the bad luck. If I didn't want to go to med school then I wouldn't force myself to get up every morning to go to this wretched school. As always my bike is of course broken and I have to leave SO much earlier just to get to school on time. This morning was different. A black Cadillac was parked outside my house. I couldn't see well into the car since the windows were tinted so dark but it looks as if it is a man with silver hair. The man opened the door and came out. He was very tall and looked so young, he had a strong resemblance to someone…

"Hello, I believe you are Kagome Higurashi?" The man said.

"And who are you?" I replied.

"I am Sesshoumaru's father, Inu-no Taisho."

"Uh-what do you want?"

"Let's have a talk."

_Should I really get in the car with this man? Why would Sesshoumaru's father want to see me? Oh no! Is it because of how I've been treating him? Has he come to threaten me? I should run, yes that sounds like a good idea._

"I am sorry Taisho-san but I have to run, I'll be late for school sorry." I started to run but he stopped me.

"I will bring you to school. You will even get there early. All I ask in return is for you to have a talk with me."

"I—really don't want to…"

"I'm sorry but it's important."

_This guy was strong; I didn't even have enough power to struggle before he dragged me in his car._

"Now Kagome, I am sure you are aware of my position and my family's."

"Yes."

"I know of your recent activities at school and how you have been standing up to Sesshoumaru."

"I'm sorry but your son is a horrible excuse for a human being, no regard towards others. It's sick—"

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just telling the truth"

"Honestly, I know that he has some issues with social skills, he has been that way ever since his mother died."

"His mother is dead, and your wife?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well how could you know? I don't know why you are apologizing for something like that."

"Overall, I think Sesshoumaru's behavior has calmed down a bit so I wanted to ask a favor of you. I have another son, named Inuyasha. He has gotten into worse trouble then Sesshoumaru ever since I made the decision that Sesshoumaru would take over the company."

"So?"

"I want to hire you. Your job is to look after my son Inuyasha and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. He will be attending Taisho today and I do not want him to continue to ruin our prestigious family name."

"I don't think I can do that."

"I will pay you 25,000 USD a month if you take complete responsibility for him. I'm sure that is enough to help take care of your family, you sick mother and brother."

_2—25—25,000 USD, how is that possible? The rich really are different. How the hell am I supposed to do this? It feels wrong. He is more unbelievable then his son._

"How do you know about my family? And I don't like being bribed by money."

"This is a rare and very generous opportunity."

"What makes you think I can control your son?"

"Because Sesshoumaru is much harder to soften while Inuyasha will find you attractive and with your piercing words will affect him very well."

"I can't do this."

"30,000 a month."

"W—what? No!"

"Think it over, meet Inuyasha, I will contact you again. Have fun at school." He said with a smile.

He feels so creepy and eccentric to me, it's like he is stuck in the stage of childhood of egocentrism. I wonder what Inuyasha is like though…

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry, it's a short chapter but I'm tired and I'll come up with more ideas after sleeping. I have a lot of new ideas I am just trying to think of a way to not rush them and make them short events. Let me know how you liked this new development. If you have any suggestions or you want me to add something let me know. :D


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally was able to have some extra time to write this! I hope everyone enjoys! Don't forget to comment!**

This feels kind of impossible. How can this guy want to pay me to be a babysitter for his youngest son? So absurd! But, with that money, I can pay off the mortgage and buy mom a new car….This is so confusing. Well I suppose there is no harm in just meeting him first, right?

As I walked into school I heard someone scream at me.

"Hey! Why were you with my father? What did he have to say?" The unknown voice said.

I turned around and saw a boy, apparently a second year like me, silver hair and golden eyes, just like…Sesshoumaru. Although he was much shorter and not as muscular they look so much alike. Ugh, but he's wearing such an ugly baseball cap, that's weird.

"Um, and you are?" I asked tentatively.

"Inuyasha Taisho. What did my father say?"

"Oh…uh well he told me to watch out."

"Watch out? For what?" He asked looking both confused and pissed.

"Uh, for you? Yeah! Because he told me that you were a womanizer and I should tell my friends to be careful too."

Oh my god Kagome, that is such a huge lie. When I looked up at him he was blushing and shocked. It was actually kind of cute.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked

"Shut-shut up I'm not a womanizer! That old man makes me so angry!"

He was stomping around and huffing like some child, how can he be as bad as his father said he was?

"Listen here! Wait, what's your name?"

"Oh, um Kagome Higurashi"

"Listen here Kagome! Anything my father told you is a lie, he's just trying to interfere and make everything miserable for me."

"Oh, I see." Hmm, maybe he really isn't that bad and this will be easy money for me.

"Why don't you look or sound convinced?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. Since you're new here and all, why don't we be partners?" I asked cheerfully with a smile.

He was blushing again. "Par-partners? I think that's uh moving too fast, I mean I don't even know you."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about but we're in the same grade and probably the same classes so we should be partners, hang out together and everything, you know? Like friends?"

"Oh, friends, why would YOU want to be MY friend?" He asked sadly.

"Because I know that there is something more."

"Something more?"

"Yes, you try and look tough but you're really actually very gentle and kind. I want to bring that side of you to the surface so everyone can see and you can have lots of friends!"

I don't know what it was about Inuyasha but I felt bad for him, that he was so lonely and sad. I wanted to help him and he was so much kinder than his brother even with him holding up that tough exterior. I just smiled sweetly to him and we walked to our first class. Being in class, seemed more fun with Inuyasha, he played pranks on the teacher just like a middle school student, but it livened up the lessons. It was finally lunch and I thought that today was going to be a good day but apparently I was wrong.

Everyone in the cafeteria screamed and pushed their way to the entrance where Sesshoumaru, Goro, and Ryuu were. I felt Inuyasha tense up and I saw anger and sadness on his face. I asked if he was ok but before he could answer me Sesshoumaru stood in front of us.

"What are you doing with my brother?" Sesshoumaru demanded his eyes tinted red.

"What does it matter to you? Inuyasha is his own person; he can be my friend if he wants to! Right Inuyasha?" I spoke in certainty.

I looked at Inuyasha, and he said nothing, he didn't even look at me.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked both irritated and concerned.

Before I knew it Sesshoumaru had grabbed my wrist and brought me close to him. "See, that filthy half breed knows his place. You are to not go near him ever."

"Filthy half breed?" I asked confused and dazed.

I felt some one grab my waist and pull me away from Sesshoumaru. It was Inuyasha, his grip kind of hurt but I saw the fire in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru! I'm tired of your mouth and everything you do! Kagome, is one person I won't let you hurt." Inuyasha snarled at him, I felt kind of nostalgic, I wasn't sure what was happening and why Inuyasha would do something like this and why would Sesshoumaru care that I'm friends with his brother or more like he's my client. At the corner of my eye I saw Goro and for the first time, he showed emotion. I wasn't sure what emotion it was though, when I looked at him he turned away. I didn't notice it but Inuyasha was still holding me and I noticed that his canine teeth were sharp, almost like a vampire's or a dog. I wasn't sure which. Inuyasha brought me to a chair.

"Kagome, please stay right here and don't get in the way. Please."

"Um...ok."

Then I saw it, Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha right into the far wall. I got up to go to him but I heard Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I told you to stay there."

Inuyasha rose up from the ground, the wall imprinted with the image of his body. He glared at Sesshoumaru and attacked him. They fought with such power and agility, it seemed so…unbelievable. It was actually kind of scary, and that's when I noticed it. Inuyasha's hat fell off and it exposed…dog ears? I couldn't help it. I went up to him in the midst of their fight and started to rub those ears, they were real! I looked at Inuyasha and he fell limp, he looked, like he was enjoying it, just like a dog would. It was so weird. Sesshoumaru saw all this and started to growl, he pulled me away and held my arms with a tight grasp.

"Are you crazy? You interrupt our fight to rub his ears! What's so great about his ears?" Sesshoumaru screamed at me, making my ears ring.

"You don't have to scream at me! They're just so cute!" I squealed, smiling and all. Sesshoumaru let go of me and walked away. This entire day is just freaking me out, it doesn't feel like reality.

**A/N: Please review! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The supernatural

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I hope you aren't too mad and that this chapter brings a smile to your face. Don't forget to write a review! Thanks! Also, from now on I will be using italics when the characters are thinking to themselves.**

_What was going on? It is not biologically possible for a man to have dog-ears. Who exactly are the Taisho family? Is there another reason why Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are so strong? _

After Sesshoumaru had left, so did everyone else in the cafeteria. They didn't seem to notice that Inuyasha had dog-ears or they just didn't care. I stood with Inuyasha and I didn't know what to say. He seemed angry and disappointed.

"Inu-Inuyasha, who are you?" I asked him both concerned and eager to know the truth. I knew that with Inuyasha I had to be blunt or he may not understand.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm just like everyone else!" Inuyasha spat back at me, his voice clear with disdain and anger but he still wouldn't look at my face.

"Ok, then how about this? Why do you have dog-ears? Your ears remind me of a Samoyed I had when I was kid; I called him Mekobear. When I saw your ears, I instantly thought of Meko. He was my best friend and I couldn't help myself. I had to touch your ears. They feel just like Meko's; warm and soft but sturdy and alert with beautiful pink-tinted skin."

Inuyasha looked at me and I could tell he was confused but also relieved. "Kagome, you remember how my brother called me a half breed?" He said painfully.

"Yes." I responded quickly and definitively.

"There is a lot about this world that you don't know and more about my family and I then anyone else is aware of."

"So tell me. What do I not know?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me and inwardly questioned himself, not sure if it would be ok to talk to me about his life. "I'm sorry Kagome but I can't tell you right now."

I was angry with him and wanted to know what the hell was going on so I decided to use my powers. I have been afraid to but I was making an exception. By touching people I can see visions of the past. I went up to him and placed my hands on either side of Inuyasha's head and put my forehead to his. This type of close contact was all I needed. I saw Inuyasha being born and I saw his mother being murdered by a strange man. His father got to them too late but this time I didn't recognize his father. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead and pink stripes on his face, like tattoos. He was wearing armor and had a long, white fluffy sash wrapped around him. His clothes looked like they were from feudal Japan, thousands of years ago. But how could that be possible? The vision skipped and I was soon pushed into another.

Inuyasha was shunned by his peers and especially his brother. Sesshoumaru also looked different, he had the same tattoos as his father and had a long fluffy white sash wrapped around his body. Sesshoumaru would beat up Inuyasha in the visions and he would call him a 'disgusting half-breed.'

The next vision that came was of Inuyasha killing someone. I saw a human woman with long black hair and a gentle face. Inuyasha had taken his claws and slashed at her like an animal. Finally he shoved his hand into her chest, taking out her heart. The vision made me nauseous and scared of him. The visions became too strong and I had to pull away. I backed away from Inuyasha, staring in fright. _If he has killed someone, what's stopping him from killing me?_ I thought.

"What just happened?" Asked Inuyasha confused and dazed. I don't like to use my powers to look into people's minds but now that I have I already started regretting it. I regretted becoming involved with these people. I was afraid and I didn't understand. My powers have an aftershock on the people I receive the visions from and often times they don't even know that I have looked into their mind.

I stumbled to speak. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"What did you do?" Inuyasha stood up furious.

"Don't freak out but I can sometimes look into people's past, read their minds per say by touching them. I can see visions that are most hurtful to you or have the most impact on your life. Since you wouldn't tell me why you have dog-ears I thought I would help myself." After I spoke I realized I shouldn't have. Inuyasha grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me with an intense look of confusion and hurt.

"You saw my past?" He asked as if he still didn't believe me so I knew I had to tell him what I saw.

"Who was the woman that you killed?" I asked calmly.

Inuyasha's face grew pale and his ears flopped down. And then everything went black.

**A/N: So what do you think of Kagome's new power? Please, please, please review! It's what keeps me writing! See you next time! : D**


End file.
